Sing Your Soul Away
by SerenBunny
Summary: The gang go to a Karaoke night and try to get Daniel to finally notice Vala. But like everything else, it’s like putting a red flag to a blind bull. Fifth in a series.


**Title: **Sing Your Soul Away.  
**Pairing: **Heavy one-sided Vala/Daniel, slight Sam/Jack.  
**Timeline: **During/after Series 10.  
**Warnings: **Some bad language.  
**Distribution: **FanFiction  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognise, i.e. Vala and Dr Carolyn Lam form the Stargate Programme, and someone else does. I also do not own the songs that are on this fic. They are Follow the Yellow Brick Road, Kiss the Girl, Even God, At The Beginning, Fix You and Single White Female.  
**Previous/Next: **Planetary Problems/Treasure Box.  
**Summary: **The gang go to a Karaoke night and try to get Daniel to finally notice Vala. But like everything else, it's like putting a red flag to a blind bull. Fifth in a series.  
**Word Count: **3233**

* * *

**

Several weeks later Dr Carolyn Lam and Major Samantha Carter stood in the doorway of a deserted storage room discussing their latest project; Operation Vaniel. The last several weeks had seen Vala in a depressing slump that even Mitchell and Teal'c talk about it. 

"How about a date?" Sam asked, huddled on top of a box full of Zats.

"No, he wouldn't go for it." Carolyn answered frowningly. "Okay, what about she just tells him!"

Shaking her head Sam answered. "There is no way Vala would do that, its like admitting defeat kind of, and she likes a challenge."

"What about on the team night out?" Carolyn asked. "Take them to a bar, I know this great one!"

"One that we aren't barred from mind." Sam grinned. "Hey why don't we use the device from P3X-933?

Carolyn grinned as she nodded. "The one that makes people burst into song? I love it!"

**(Twenty Minutes Later)**

Sam walked down the many corridors to her lab and paused behind one of the cameras. Hiding behind a wall, she picked up her walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Okay Walter, cut the cameras next to my lab for the next thirty seconds."

Two Mps walked past her and saluted. She snapped her hand back in a rushed salute and nodded to them. As they disappeared, Walter whispered back "GO!" and she ran.

Running into the room, she dove for her workbench and hit her head on the table after she picked something up.

"Ow." She mumbled and walked quickly out of the room with the delicate looking small box.

"Okay; I got it!  
Now to make Daniel fall for Vala!  
Oh, shit!  
It's making me sing too!"

Sam shook her head, then slapped her hand over her mouth, and legged it as more thoughts and songs came to her mind.

As she walked past SG-13, the most jinxed group, they began to hum notes and linked arms.

She came to a halt and turned around to see them walking in step towards the embankment room.

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow the Yellow Brick Road.  
Follow, follow, follow, follow, Follow the Yellow Brick Road.  
Follow the Yellow Brick, Follow the Yellow Brick, Follow the Yellow Brick Road.  
You're off to see the Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of P3X-592!"

Up stairs in the control room Walter blinked and rubbed his eyes; nope SG-13 were still doing the can-can up the Stargate ramp.

**(A little while later)**

Mitchell stared as the little box in his hands before signing dramatically. "Care you sure that this will work?"

"We have no idea." Carolyn sang then sighed. "Let's just get this done."

"Indeeeeeed." Teal'c added with an opera tone.

'It was hilarious.' Thought Carolyn. 'Sam sang like she was in a west end show, Mitchell like one of the T Birds from Grease, Teal'c like an opera singer and herself like Willow from the Buffy The Vampire Slayer musical episode.'

"Vala Maaaaal Doran should be in her roooom!" Teal'c declared and glared at the small box.

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

The group walked towards Valas room, pausing as groups pranced by them, twirling and singing beautifully.

As one of the group of scientists spun round and held bundles of papers in the air as they twirled a full circle.

"They solve the equation!" They sang and carried on the 'n' as Sam and gang turned the corner and chapped on Valas door.

"I don't know where,  
I don't know how,  
But something happened an hour ago."

Vala sang like Ariel from The Little Mermaid.

"Why can't you see; what's happening  
To  
ME!"

The group stared at her before braking into applause. 'Who knew Vala could sing so well?'

Vala ushered them over to her computer before typing madly.

Why are we all singing? She stared at Sam for her answer.

We were trying to help you and Daniel gets together. Sam replied.

By what? Making me sing like a mermaid!" Vala replied, glaring at them. Think of the repercussions, there is no way that any good will comes of this!

**(Back in the storage room.)**

"Okay maybe not that way." Sam grimaced. "What about the desire device from P3X-027?"

"Do you want to explain to the general that everyone on base will be getting jiggy with it? Carolyn asked with a raised eyebrow. "Can't we simply take them to a movie or plat or ball game or something?"

Sam stared at the usually calm doctor before asking if she was okay.

"It's just, I don't think Vala will want to keep this up for much longer." Carolyn replied, then smiled at the look Sam had on her face. "Okay they're doing my head in also."

Sam returned the smile before she had a brain wave. "I have an idea!"

**(Seven O'clock next Friday, Team Night Out)**

Vala and Daniel stared at the pub in from of them before they walked in. The only pub they weren't barred from was a karaoke one. Who woulda thunk it?

Sliding up to Sam, Mitchell and Teal'c Vala smiled and asked the bar keep for a drink.

"So whose bright idea was this?" Mitchell asked and watched some females with little tops and shorts skirts walked by him smiling and giggling. "Remind me to thank him."

Joe Streep, the owner of the Battle Cruiser Karaoke Bar walked over to them and smiled. "Sam! How's my favourite Smart Ass doing?"

Sam grinned and introduced them all before jumping into her plan. "Hey Joe, this is Doctor Daniel Jackson, Cameron Mitchell, Vala Mal Doran Smith and Murray Jones. Guys this is Joe Streep, owner of the bar. Were just here to watch the singers and have a beer."

Giving him a look, he put on some pretty bad acting.

"OH! No, you can't to that! There is a competition on." He grinned and looked pointedly at Vala and Daniel, each group has to participate or leave that the only way in here!"

He brought his arms forward, brandished two songbooks, and handed them to the silent duo. "Not come on guys, it'll be fun. What about you, Pocahontas, you going first?"

Sam, after checking the looks of her friends, sighed and explained. "The first time I came here I sang a song from Pocahontas. Sure why not?"

Sam stood up on the stage a few minutes later and after deliberating with the gang - minus Vala and Daniel - chose her song.

The music slated up slow and then she took a breathe she pictured the two males in her life that she really cared for (except from her father); Pete and Jack.

**Even God can't change the past  
No matter how many tears I've cried  
Yes I thought this love would last  
Who am I to question why, who am I**

**Darling when I'm hurt  
That's when I'm satisfied  
Tell me what it's worth  
To pursue the holy life  
I can see your face  
Even when I close my eyes  
I can give you love  
Even when I've been denied**

**Who, who's loving who?  
Who, who's fooling who?**

'Pete was a really sweaty, someone who would wait for you to come home.'

**Even God can't change the past  
No matter how many tears I've cried  
Yes I thought this love would last  
Who am I to question why, who am I?  
**_  
**Darling what is love  
If it never gets you high  
Should we sit and wait  
While the wasted years roll by  
Is there time to say  
If I lied I apologize  
never go away  
please stay here by my side** _

**Who, who's fooling who?  
Who, who's loving who?  
**

'But Jack, Jack was someone who would go after you if you were one second late, make sure you were alright even if it killed him.'  
_  
**Even god cant change the past  
No matter how many tears I've cried  
Yes I thought this dream would last  
Who am I to question why, who am I?** _

**They try to break you  
They try to steal your stars  
If they ever take you  
Just remember who you are  
They try to hate you  
Just like some love bazaar  
It's a sign of weakness  
to be afraid of what you are**

'Side arm my butt!'

_**Who, who's loving who?  
Who, who's fooling who?** _

**Even God can't change the past  
No matter how many tears I've cried  
Yes I thought this pain would pass  
Who am I to question why?  
Who am I to question why?  
****Who am I to question why?**

Next were Mitchell and Teal'c who decided to go with a Disney theme. Mitchell stared at Daniel and Vala, quite pointedly, singing in the background as Teal'c sung the vocals up front with a deep passion.

**Percussion  
Strings  
Winds  
Words**

**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl**

**Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl**

**Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl**

**Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl**

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl**

**You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl**

Next was Valas turn and she had caught onto what the guys were trying to do.

As the beat turned up she began to tap her feet and hands in rhythm before closing her eyes and picturing Daniel in her mind, it was easier this way than seeing his reaction.

**I know that every morning you go thumbing  
Through the personal want ads  
You grab the latest copy, a cup of coffee  
And settle in for a good laugh  
I've been trying to catch your eye but I'm so shy  
I'm hoping and praying that  
Today's edition is gonna catch your attention  
'Cause there's a**

_**Single white female  
Looking for that special lover  
To put it in a nutshell  
A one women man who doesn't want no other  
Oh, you never can tell  
She just might be your dream come true  
A single white female  
Is looking for a man like you  
**_

She paused and opened her eyes slightly to see Daniel starring at her in shock.

_**Yeah, I'm a little nervous I'm not sure if I shoulda put it in writing  
It might have been a little reckless, a little desperate  
But I think I did the right thing  
I couldn't go on living keep it hidden  
So I'm telling you everything  
It's my confession I hope you get the message  
There's a **_

Vala closed her eyes again and really concentrated on making the words come out right.

**_Single white female  
Looking for that special lover  
To put it in a nutshell  
A one women man who doesn't want no other  
Oh, you never can tell  
She just might be your dream come true  
A single white female  
Is looking for a man like you  
_  
_It's my confession I hope you get the message _**

She threw her self into the song, flipping her face forward, her hair flying forwards with the motion and earning cheers from every one in the room.

_**Single white female  
Looking for that special lover  
To put it in a nutshell  
A one women man who doesn't want no other  
Oh, you never can tell  
She just might be your dream come true  
A single white female  
Is looking for a man like you** _

**Looking for a man like you  
Looking for a man like you**

She trailed off and looked at her table before walked down the stage.

Now it was Daniel turn. He had picked his song and made his way op the stage carefully and slowly. Adjusting his glasses he cleared his thought a few times before the instrumental music finished and began to sing slowly, thinking of anything but his failed relationships.

Who was he trying to kid?

**When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse**

'After all there was Sha're'

_**When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
could it be worse? **_

'Then all the girls on different planets'

_**Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you **_

'Plus Hathor'

**High up above or down below  
when you too in love to let it go  
If you never try you'll never know  
Just what your worth**

'Don't forget Sara'

_**Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you ** _

**Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears streaming down your face and I**

_**Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face and I  
**_

'And, Vala.'

_**Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you **_

Daniel stared off into space once the song finished and the claps faded. Someone coughed and he jerked him self out of his day dream and sat with the group.

"Alright Daniel!" Mitchell commented and slapped him on the back. "Nice voice, ever though of going professional?

Before Daniel had a chance to change his mind Joe tapping the microphone getting everyone's attention caught off him.

"Okay guys, now for the final song of the night!" He shouted and everyone cheered. "It's Miss Smith and Dr Jackson once again! C'mon down guys!"

The two of them looked at each other and then back at the trio who were whistling and looking in any direction apart from them, including Teal'c!

"I guess we better…" "yes…" They both started then walked up to the stage and holding onto a mic each and looked at the screen and music filled their ears.

**We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you**

Vala turned to Daniel, he did the same, and both began to sing to each other, unintentionally.

**No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start**

Daniel smiled slightly and internally it grew as Valas million watts one came across her ace. 'She should smile more.'

_**Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey**_

They walked towards each other and grasped each other's hands, but without knowledge of doing so, as they were lost in each other's eyes.

_**I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you** _

**We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you**

**Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey**

**I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**

**I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart**

**Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey**

**I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**

**Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.  
Hmm. **

When they finished they were almost physically together but with the sounds of clapping and cheering Daniel sprang apart from her and coughed. Vala smiled again, this one more strained, before walking with her head held high down to the stage and towards their group.

**(Later that night.)**

They had won, unsurprisingly. Their prize was $100 each and free coupons for drinks. Vala pulled out the box from under her bed and then pulled out another, looking for space to put the money and coupons in.

So far, there were four boxes filled with little mementos and trinkets of her accomplishments, and failed attempts at getting Daniel to notice her.

'Maybe I should just give up on him? Why should I be the one to change?' She thought and walked over to a floor length mirror and really looked at her self. 'I'm a positive human female, with degrees, a good sense of humour, non smoker, likes to travel to exotic places, doesn't mind getting dirty, will fight for my man and yet he doesn't love me?'

She shook her head and put the boxes back under the bed.

'I need to clean these out some day.'**

* * *

SerenBunny: **

SORRY! However, it has to end that way or else the next one won't make sense! And I thought that they were making process! 


End file.
